


The Bachelor and the Bride

by xrollerqueenx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, But then he gets with the program, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Kylo is a dick at first, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Prince Kylo Ren, Princess Zannah, You are into it, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx
Summary: You are Princess Zannah, Granddaughter of the Sith Lord Darth Zannah and you are about to enter into an arranged marriage with the Prince of Naboo, Kylo Ren. He is moody and kind of a douche to you but your royal duty dictates that you consummate your marriage.





	The Bachelor and the Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is really just porn with some plot. And some pretty vanilla sex because why not?
> 
>  
> 
> I kinda proof read this so let me know if you find any errors.

Standing next to your betrothed, you tried to get a good look at his face from underneath your veil. His name was Kylo Ren, Crown Prince of Naboo and you had been promised to him by your father, as soon as you came of age. Your planets were to become allies, and your role as Princess was to marry the Prince to unite your kingdoms.   
So here you were, just days after your 18th birthday, standing before the royal court, about to marry a man you had never met, let alone seen before today.   
You had heard of him though. His reputation preceded him. Your ladies-in-waiting had whispered about his temper, his stubbornness, and ability to read minds. You knew that he was older than you, by just a few years but he was experienced.  
You had been kept pure. Your father saw fit that you were educated in strategy, politics, and trade but had never allowed you to experience the galaxy.   
After this ceremony there would be a lavish reception but afterwards you were expected, by tradition, to consummate your marriage. It would be your first time.   
Also by tradition, you were covered in layers of chiffon and silk, a veil obscuring your face. Kylo was not allowed to see you until you were alone in your chambers. Your lady-in-waiting had advised you to eat before the ceremony, since the veil had to stay in place but now your stomach rolled with nausea. Life as you knew it was about to change.  
“Do you, Princess Zannah of Somov Rit take Kylo Ren, Prince of Naboo to be your husband?”  
You nodded your head and the ceremony was complete. Kylo grabbed your arm harshly and led you toward the reception. You knew there would be finger shaped bruises from his grip and you scowled at him as he sat beside you. Although he could not see your expression, he scowled right back.  
You sat in silence, watching the royal court eat and dance, fuming under your veil. You wanted no part of this charade even though it was your royal duty. Kylo didn’t seem to be enjoying himself either, the scowl permanently etched onto his face. He hadn’t spoken to you, or to anyone for that matter. He looked uncomfortable but also a little angry.  
During the reception you were able to glance at him. He was tall and broad shouldered. His ears and nose were just this side of too large but he was still handsome with his onyx hair and plush lips. His eyes, although seething, still seemed warm and deep. You were pleased that he was attractive and wondered if he would feel the same once he removed your veil.  
Kylo either heard your thoughts or he had had enough of the reception and stood abruptly. He looked to you, grabbed you once again and said in a deep voice, “We are leaving.”  
Without giving you a moment to reply, he lifted you from the chair and practically dragged you to your honeymoon chambers.   
He entered and you stood frozen in the doorway. He turned to you and growled, “Come in here.”  
You took the slowest steps humanly possible. You were angry and terrified. This man, your husband, was not kind and gentle. He was hostile and impatient.   
“Get in here, we have a duty to fufill.” He all but yelled at you.  
“Stop talking to me that way.” You said, barely above a whisper.  
“What did you say to me?” he demanded, getting close to your covered face.  
You lost it.  
“DO YOU THINK I’M HAPPY ABOUT THIS!?” you shouted.   
Kylo took a step back, stunned at hearing you speak to him for the first time, let alone with so much anger.  
“I was forced into this! Just like you! Does my intelligence and my integrity mean nothing to you? You are a stranger to me and I’m supposed to just lay back and spread my legs and let you do what ever you want to me? Well no. NO. I swear on the fucking force if you touch me I will kill you where you stand.”  
Now Kylo stood frozen. He seemed shocked at your outburst, maybe even more than you were. Though your veil you could see his eyes aimed at the floor and his shoulders drooped in defeat.   
Silence.  
After a moment he whispered, “I’m sorry.”  
“What was that!?” you yelled, vibrating with anger.  
“You are right. I forgot that you were forced into this too. I was only thinking about myself.”  
The silence returned. You stood for a few moments facing each other while your heart rates returned to normal. He was the first to speak.  
“May I see you?” he asked shyly.   
You reached up to unfasten the veil from your crown. The layers of fabric fell to your feet and Kylo’s eyes followed them. Then they raised up your body and he took in your bare face before him. His eyes widened as he took in your features.  
“Oh.” He said so quietly you almost missed it. “You are very beautiful.”  
Although relieved, you tried not to show it. He extended his hand toward you but you left his side and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“We um- we still have to do this.” He said quietly.  
“I KNOW!” you growled. He could hear the anger but also the resignation in your voice and heartache flashed in his eyes.   
You hugged a pillow to your chest, letting the tears fall. Kylo walked to you and cupped your cheeks in his large hands, wiping your tears with his thumbs.   
“I have an idea.” He began. You looked up hopefully. “Let’s sit and talk for a while. I can get to know you before we-“  
“Before you defile me?” you deadpanned.  
“Please don’t put it that way. You are my wife. I’d like us to be friends. And maybe one day you could,” he paused. “Grow to love me.”  
You met his eyes for the first time and saw the sincerity in his words.   
He continued. “I’m sorry that I was angry and I took it out on you.”  
“Me too.” You whispered, a smile spreading across your lips.   
“Can we start over?”  
“Ok.”  
He stood up straight and pulled you off of the bed to stand before him.  
“Princess Zannah. I am honored to make your acquaintance. I am Kylo Ren, Prince of Naboo.”  
He brought your hand up to his lips and gently kissed your knuckles. You smiled.  
“Likewise, your majesty.”  
His eyes sparkled at your words.   
“Please sit with me?” he guided you not toward the bed, but to the couch in the living area. You sat on one side and he on the other, keeping a respectable distance between you. You spent the next hour talking about your lives. He told you about being the son of Leia Organa and you told him about your goals for unifying your kingdoms. Kylo was charming and funny and you were surprised to find out; a good listener.  
Without realizing it you had inched closer to one another and Kylo’s warm, large hand was resting on your knee. You took a chance and threaded your fingers through his. He grasped your hand and pulled your body so that you sat astride his lap on the couch.  
“Zannah.” He whispered against your lips, waiting for you to ultimately close the distance. You looked down at his plush lips, pink and inviting. You leaned in and tentivily pressed your lips to his. The kiss was chaste at first, just feeling out the warmth of one another. Kylo’s tongue licked across your bottom lip, silently pleading for access. You opened your mouth slightly and let him lick inside.  
Instantly his arms wound around your back and pressed your bodies together. He growled low in his throat when your tongue met his in a wet sloppy glide. Through your dress you could feel him harden underneath you. You gave an experimental thrust of your hips against him and moaned at how good it felt. Kylo lifted you into his arms and carried you to the bed.   
You lay on your back and he laid atop of you, bracketing your head with his arms.   
“Baby.” He nuzzled into your neck before biting at your earlobe. “Let me take care of you.” He pulled back to look you in the eye. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”  
You nodded, overcome with how much you actually wanted this. Kylo began kissing down your neck while his hands worked at the buttons on your bodice. He licked and kissed every inch of skin as it became available and you arched up off the bed when he sucked your nipple into his mouth.   
“So beautiful.” He marveled . “And all mine.”  
Kylo divested you of your clothing and only when you lay bare before him did he stand to disrobe. You watched with lidded eyes as his pale, muscular body revealed itself to you, his beauty marks a stark contrast to milky white skin.   
When the last of his clothing hit the floor you couldn’t look away from his flushed pink cock, standing proud against his stomach. You swallowed hard, nervous that something that size would never fit inside of you. You had only experimented with your own fingers in the past.   
“Don’t worry, my love.” Kylo must have read your mind. “I’ll make sure you are ready for me.”   
He crawled to you, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss and you felt his fingers trail up your thigh and circle your clit.   
“Mmmmph.” You moaned when they entered you, spreading your arousal.   
“Good girl.” He purred. “So wet for me.”  
“Ky-“  
“Shhh.” He put his other hand to your lips. “I’m going to make you feel good.”  
With that said, he slid down your body, marking you with teeth and tongue on his descent. You felt the broad swipe of his tongue against your clit and he gently pumped two fingers in and out. Your legs clamped around his head and you could feel rather than see him smile. He guided your hands into his thick hair and said, “pull a little baby. I like that.”  
You tugged at the strands and he moaned against you. The vibration felt amazing and it spurred you on to tug harder. After what could have been 5 minutes or 5 years you could feel yourself getting close and tapped Kylo to tell him.   
“Ky-Kylo I’m uh-“  
“I want to feel it. Come for me baby.”  
His words tipped you over the edge and your orgasm crashed around you. The world went white then hot orange before you came back to yourself and felt the final throbs against Kylo’s hand and mouth.   
You laid there pliant and relaxed while Kylo kissed his way back up your body and positioned himself at your entrance. He brushed your sweat damp hair off of your forehead and traced your lips with his finger.   
“Are you ready for me, my love?”  
You nodded and he guided his cock into your soaked core. The mixture of his spit and your come eased the way for him to slide into you. Your breath caught, feeling fuller than you ever had but there was surprisingly little pain. Kylo though. He looked like his eyes were going to roll back into his head.   
“Oh stars. You’re so tight. Mmm baby, you feel amazing.” He cooed into your ear as he took his first slow thrust. He was a man of his word, he went slowly and didn’t hurt you.   
You smiled at him, brushing his hair behind his large ears. You gave one strand a little tug and he closed his eyes in ecstasy.   
“Husband.” You sighed, trying out the title.   
“Yes wife?” He beamed at you.   
“Fuck me.”  
The look of surprise mixed with lust blown joy on Kylo’s face said it all. You knew in that moment who would be calling he shots in this marriage.   
He pulled your legs up onto his shoulders and fucked deep into your body. His fat cock hit your cervix over and over, pushing cries of pleasure from your lips.   
Your head rolled back and Kylo’s hand steadied your chin so he could look at you.   
“I want-to see-you-when you -come.” He confessed between thrusts.  
His hand left your chin and squeezed at your breasts, rolling and pinching your nipples. You hit what you could almost describe as sensory overload, so you tried to focus on the drag of Kylo’s cock inside of you. You clenched around him and his legs buckled. He caught his fall with his hands and laid his head on your chest while his body spasmed and you felt him coat your walls with come.   
“Fuck. Yes.” He moaned, lifting his head and pressing a tired kiss to your lips. After a moment he slowly pulled his softening cock from your body and you could feel his come drip down your thighs. He laid beside you and swept his fingers through it before smiling at you and pushing his fingers back in.   
“Ooooh.” You moaned. You hadn’t expected him to come though on that second orgasm but Kylo seemed determined.  
He whispered dirty things into your ear and sucked at your throat while he fingered you.   
It didn’t take long before he pulled another orgasm from you. You clenched tightly around his hand and he kissed you deeply.  
You laid together with his head on your chest and you stroked his hair while you caught your breath.  
“Are you alright?” He asked, peeking up at you through his long lashes.  
“Yeah. That was not at all what I expected but it was pretty great.”  
“So you don’t mind being married to me?” He rolled over and propped up on this elbows.  
You continued stroking his hair while you pretended to contemplate.  
“Not so much I guess.”


End file.
